Viko Kodaan
Early Life Viko Kodaan was born to a couple of mercenaries on Nar Shaddaa, of which only his father was force-sensitive. His father continued his work while his mother stopped to take care of him during his infancy. When he was 7, his father started involving him more and more in his work, teaching him important skills necessary for survival and for tracking his Marks. The most important involved manipulating people, made that much easier by Viko's own burgioning force-sensitivity. His father helped him practice his Mind Trick and his Force Camoflauge, both of which were necessary when cornered by adversaries or police forces. Ill-Fated Mission One of the missions that Viko assisted his father on was on the planet Tatooine when he was 15. By this point, he had grown much more accustomed to his powers, and his abilities had grown significantly. He wasn't as powerful with Force Lightning as his father, but his Camoflage was far superior, as were his Mind Trick abilities. Once on Tatooine, they were to recieve a package from an old friend and deliver it to their client back on Nar Shaddaa. However, the mission wasn't going to flow as simply as planned. Their friend was bought off by a rival client, and Viko and his father had to track him down to find the package. Once they tracked him down, he wasn't going to let the package go without a fight, so they had to shoot him down to get it back. Taking down an old family friend shook Viko up for a moment, until he remembered why he had to do it, after which he felt no remorse. They were all just doing their job, so there was no reason to feel upset about this. By the time they got back to Nar Shaddaa, the rival client had realised that he had lost the package and decided to take revenge. The rival client sent an assassin over to Viko's house and took his mother hostage. When Viko and his father arrived on the scene, the assassin killed her right before making his escape. Viko couldn't believe what had happened and was gripped in an incredible rage. He vowed to track down the assassin that killed his mother, no matter how long it took. Force Training and Business Over the next 7 years, his father continued training him further along the Dark-side arts. He also built his pair of lightsabers under his tutelage, and custome built his armour and cloak ensemble. By this point, he had nearly mastered his Speed, Mind Trick, Camoflauge and Force Push abilities, and was quickly growing more and more efficient with the more powerful dark-side powers such as Lightning and Maelstrom. The business was progressing well, although Viko was taking more assassination jobs than he used to, and his father was taking less due to age. After completing another mission, he felt he was starting to get close to learning the identity of his mothers assassin. But when he returned home, he found the assassin standing over his fathers corpse, grinning at him. Viko roared in anger and charged with both lightsabers, but the assassin just leaped over him and disappeared. Viko walked over to his fathers body and kneeled next to it to survey the damage. It was a single cut, created by a lightsaber that had felled him. Other light markings in his robes suggested that he had been involved in a duel for an extended period of time too. Abregado-Rae Mission Coming soon.....